defenderoftexelfandomcom-20200213-history
Sieges (event)
Sieges are the newest addition to D.O.T. events and DeNA continues making changes on its game mechanics. I believe they want to improve the team effort. Many would say that Siege '''is a blend of PvP and Raid and ignore the matter. Below my thoughts on how to get the most of Siege events. This guide was written with up to date (''siege 12) knowledge, game-play might change.'' Achieving Crystal and getting cool prizes for it (short story)... I won't lie to you: the cool prizes part depends on DeNA making good fighters or good sprites or both. In '''Siege you get Points and Dots. Points alone would get you rewards. With Dots you AND your hostmates will receive rewards only if the sum of your Dots is bigger than the sum of the host your against to. Look at the reward scheme, if you end on the loosing side your ranks rewards will be less on quantity, quality and the variety can be narrower hence it worsen your ability to get the epic rank reward by fussion or trade. You need to kill sentries to be able to attack the castle (or a tree on xmas time or a cake as it happened on their aniversary or whatever they seem fitting) but you can ignore the boss (and prepare) to get to the castle. Thus you want to kill those sentries as fast as you can to reach the castle and either, you have 3 minutes to kill the boss or you have 3 minutes to prepare to breach the castle walls and destroy it. You harvest Dots from castles, as well as your hostmates. This gives you more rewards. It's in the best interest of everyone to maximize Dot's harvesting. In order to do so the host has to accomplish, or at least try, the next three goals at the same time: *The host has to build Salvo; this means demolishing the castle with as many hits as posible, therefore I advise you to do less than 50,000 damage per attack. *All the online players should hit, at least once, the castle. At the end everyone gets the same amount of Dots thus is better to add a hundred times that quantity than doing it just a dozen of times, a dozen of times is better than thrice, etc. I hope I could share the idea. *Demolish castles on the first raid. Salvos are not carriend from one raid to the next one alas at the reward claiming the system will use the biggest salvo achieved Or translated (short story): Give the chance to everyone to attack the castle, and build Salvo, 'moderate the damage dealt' to the castle (crystal/ice ones should be treated with more care). 'TIP' what i do: *My band is made of 3 Ikuppies (F), my Top 3 hitters (T), and finally 3 other fighters (S). *Arrangement: Put your Fodder fighters on a corner, the Support figthers on the diagonal line and your Top Fighters on the oppposite corner. ::: My band looks like this: ::: but can look like this: ::: Or like this: : This arrangement allows me to kill sentries (T-T-S x2 + S-S-S), deal real damage to the Boss while reap points and deal less than 12,000 damage to castles (S-F-F x2, T-S-F). I get to do a strong attack, a mild one and a weak one. The later helps to build Salvo, specially on crystal/ice castles, while the former ones helps to finish a castle when the timer runs out or when the salvo is at its max (this saved time can produce a last castle at the end of the day). If you have really powerful fighters instead of Support fighters you can use more Fodder ones. Modifiers and multipliers These can help you to improve your standing and to beat the other host. Be thoughtful because they affects three different spheres: 1) Damage dealt, 2) Points obtained, and 3) Dots harvested. At the overall to maximize the last one you will need to moderate the first one. Below you can see it with numbers. Frenzy After destroying a castle the dice of destiny is rolled, if your host is lucky it will have 2 minutes and 30 seconds to take advange of a 150% edge. This edge is really helpful to improve in-Host standings (and do wonders to the sentry killing pace). And it is told that if you achieve a 200% Salvo, the host's odds to enjoy it are massively better. Edge against the Boss If you kill nine (9) sentries in any given "sentry guard" you will have a 150% hedge againts the following Boss. This will improve your points up to the limit said (I've only seen a limit of 6,000 and 8,000). Beat the Boss; Start with a 120% Salvo If you and your hostmates kill the Boss your host will start with a 120% edge, which can help you to get the maximum Salvo quicker. With a little help of the Host Now a look to the castle numbers. In the sake of simplification I'll use made-up numbers. The Damage dealt vary in function of your fighters strenght, their skill activation & gear; The Points received depends of the kind of castle under siege, the Dots received also increase by the maximun Salvo achieved. The idea is to make one hundred and one attacks, enough to achieve the maximum salvo, because a) each ten gives us a 10% multiplier and b) gives us 10 batches of "participation dots" (lets assume that amounts to 10 dots per attack). 0-10 attacks; If every attack makes 1000 damage, the we dealt 10000 HP and get 100 dots 11-20; we dealt 11000 HP (10k +11k=21k damage) while receive another 100 dots (100+100=200) 21-30; 12000 HP (21+12=33), 100 (200+100=300) 31-40; 13000 HP (33+13=46), +100=400 41-50; 14000 HP (46+14=60), 500 51-60; 15000 HP (60+15=75), 600 61-70; 16000 HP (75+16=91), 700 71-80; 17000 HP (91+17=108), 800 81-90; 18000 HP (108+18=126), 900 91-100; 19000 HP (126+19=145),1000 101; 2000 HP. the Total damage dealt will be 147k HP and 1010 dots. Just Imagine that at this point the castle is destroyed, that means that every involved fighter would get 100 dots as loot/prize. Then if you and a friend managed to do this the total amount of dots that the entire host would get is 1210; if a dozen players paricipated, that would sum 2210 but if everyone of the 70 online players (the biggest number I've seen) plundered the castle then your host would get 8010 and reduce you nux/nux bits usage. The second number moves you closer to seize the day, even if the difference on destroyed castles is against your host. Appendix: Castle Prizes It seems that the only variable rewards are the points obtained after every attack, but the diferrence is small (units no more than a couple of tens), I believe that is overcome with the host success. -''Add the other ones if you happens to have the relevant info''. Have fun... Category:Game Mechanics